A Hidden Staircase
BattleMoor's sixth chapter was released at the end of the Agility week and accompanied the Agility Challenge Video . In this chapter our BattleMates narrowly avoid an encounter that could have ended their journey and discover a beautiful cave and a moment of respite. The Story: A Hidden Staircase You send the message down for everyone to move as quickly and as quietly as possible. With each step, the belches of the dwarfs get louder and with each belch your anxiety grows. "Steady. Steady. Just keep moving," you think to yourself. As you reach a small landing you notice the door to the guard room is slightly ajar. A golden yellow light cuts across the stairs and onto the wall in front of you. You can make out the sounds of casks being uncorked and axe blades being sharpened. What a combination. The path continues on the other side of the guard room, but knowing that is not an option, you start to look for Koti. Where was this other set of stairs? "Psst. Back here," you hear from behind the banner that hangs on the far side of the guard room door. Koti pulls back the banner to reveal himself and a set of what appear to be the oldest and most ominous looking stairs you have ever seen. "This way!" You motion for your band of travelers to follow Koti. You remain to take up the rear and make sure nothing happens. One by one, they all cross the golden beam of light on the floor and make their way onto the next set of stairs. You hadn't realized how large your group actually was until this moment. Twenty two brave souls cross the beam of light, plus you and Koti make a band of twenty four. You are surprised by how much this lifts your spirits and then you notice the beam of light getting wider as the door begins to open. You dive behind the banner and let it fall back into place, and once again you are in darkness with your heart pounding. You slowly make your way up through the crowded stairs until you reach the front of the party where Koti, Manesh and Aryn are waiting for you. As you take the lead, what can only be described as a bolt of energy pierces your heart, then your stomach and then your third eye. Could it be? How did the Bowing Monks learn of your plight? Did they really choose you to honor with three bows? As the energy vibrates through your body, your eyesight begins to change. Before you on the steps leading into the darkness, you can now see what you know to be runes. You feel your mind expand with new understanding. They are not on every step and there is no real pattern to where they fall. Traps! You pick up a rock and toss it onto one of the runes. The stair shakes and crumbles to dust. You whisper to your captains to make sure everyone steps exactly where you step. The going is slow, but you manage to keep from setting off any of the runes. After what seems like hours you notice the stairs are becoming damp and slippery. The frequency of the runes dissipates to nothing as the stairs become narrower. You reach a hand out and realize the walls are covered in seaweed. As the stairs come to an end, you are faced with yet another door. This door is also covered in seaweed and the smell of salt emanates from the wood. You push the door open to reveal an underground sea. As you step out onto the sand, you look up at the massive cavern that surrounds you. The jagged rocks are covered in shells and barnacles. Before you lies the clearest water you have ever seen. It shines in the light that streams in from above, the same light that had been reflected down the cavern walls so far below. Your party rushes to the waters edge and begins to rinse the past several days from their faces. You stand watching, relieved. The energy's effect has worn off and the vibrations have subsided. As you begin to contemplate joining in, you notice a head emerge from the water in the center of the lake and then another and then another. One by one your party stops and stands to face the battalion of Coral Reef Explorers. The Workout: Physical agility, like that of Koti, is one thing, but we can also train to have mental agility. The ability to expand your mind and see things differently can help you overcome what may seem to be insurmountable obstacles. When we allow ourselves to be affected by those around us and open to receiving their energies, new understanding will present itself. As your core and your cardio improve with Agility workouts, we hope you begin to notice the ability to take deeper more complete breaths. These deep belly breaths will not only supply you with more oxygen, but they will help you open up to the energies that surround you.